


Fluffy Christmas

by ThePurpleWarlock



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleWarlock/pseuds/ThePurpleWarlock
Summary: Divya and Diego have their first Christmas together as a couple





	Fluffy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the lovely @sweet-chesus as a part of a series of fics about a number of Divya and Diego's firsts.

***The morning of Christmas Eve***

Divya woke as the sun was starting to peek through the curtains, causing her to scowl at the window. As far as she was concerned, it was far too early to be getting up, especially as it was Christmas Eve. Diego was still fast asleep so she took the opportunity to curl into him for a bit of a cuddle. The original plan was for her to stay at Diego's for the Christmas week but somehow she'd found herself there throughout December. Not that she was complaining. As it turned out Diego was terrible at decorating which meant that Divya got to spend a day bossing him around while fixing up his apartment, including the small tree they had bought.

She was so lost in her memories that she didn't notice that Diego had woken up until he wrapped around her waist and tightened it, pulling her closer into him and pressing a kiss to her head. “Morning” she managed to get out. Her voice was never particularly good in the morning. Diego pressed a kiss to her lips before going “and a good morning to you too. And Merry Christmas” which just made Divya feel very warm on the inside.

She'd never imagined waking up next to someone over Christmas and yet that was exactly what was happening and if it was down to her, they'd never get out of the bed. But that couldn't happen. They needed to eat and pick up Diego's brother up, who'd be spending Christmas with them.

“We have to get up” Divya whispered, hoping that if she didn't say it loud enough, it didn't have to be true. Diego just snuggled closer to her and closed his eyes, showing no intention of even get out of bed. She chuckled softly and got comfortable again. What would some more minutes do?

Some minutes turned into almost an hour, and neither Diego or Divya wanted to move. Long distance was awful for both, so they made every second count, whether it was something important or just cuddling a cold December morning. And after a lot of internal fighting, Diego finally sat on the bed and stretched. Divya followed with her eyes every muscle of his back, and smiled to herself.

They had a simple breakfast, toast and some coffee, nothing fancy but still very much appreciated. There had been a time Divya would have been mortified by the idea of being in front of someone whilst still in Christmas pyjamas and sporting some impressive bed hair but she felt comfortable around Diego meaning that she wasn't embarrassed by her appearance.

She'd just finished her coffee when she noticed Diego looking at her, a soft expression on his face. “What?” She asked but there was no anger in her voice, only playfulness. “I was thinking about how beautiful you are in the mornings. Then again you look beautiful whatever time of day” he said and Divya couldn't help but fall even more in love with Diego in that moment.

Eventually they managed to stop staring at each other with hearts in their eyes and actually get changed. They certainly couldn't go and collect Jaime with Divya in festive pyjamas and Diego in his underwear. Divya had gone to have a shower and once she was ready, she went to find Diego, who was sitting in an armchair reading “A Christmas Carol” by Charles Dickens.

Divya slipped onto his lap and rested her head over his heart before asking “read to me?” And who was Diego to say no? In that moment, Divya decided that she didn't want anyone else to read to her if they weren't Diego. He just had one of those voices made for reading. 

They would have been happy to just stay as they were: with Divya sitting on Diego's lap and him reading to her as they cuddled but Divya's stomach started making noises to indicate she was hungry, causing her to blush and hide her face into Diego's neck. Pressing a kiss onto her head he then went “lunch sounds like a good plan” and Divya could only agree.

Diego set about making milanesas and salad for them to eat, which took longer than expected as Jaime kept texting him asking him when they were going to be collecting him and the reason he wasn't replying immediately was because he was making out with his girlfriend. Divya thankfully took it all in good humor and suggested that they turn this back on Jaime and kiss at every given opportunity when Jaime was around.

Finally the food was served and they fell into a comfortable silence, with both of them enjoying their food. Divya kept nudging Diego's foot under the table which made him give her his signature small smile which caused her tummy to do somersaults. Once they had finished eating and putting everything away (and some more kissing) they decided to collect Jaime. Carmen, Cristina's mother had gone to visit her daughter and get to know Mark and Kieran meaning that Jaime had been left alone and was missing some human company.

They got in the car and Divya put on Christmas music. Diego smiled and Divya started singing alone while doing limited dance moves. Luckily, when Jaime (looking very much like Christmas had vomited on him with a Christmas jumper, Santa hat and tinsel wrapped round him like a scarf) got in the car too, he joined to the party, able to dance more freely thanks to the space in the backseat of the car. 

All I Want for Christmas started playing and Jaime and Divya lit up. They sang a verse each, acting all the song with gestures and their facial expressions, and every time they sang the chorus, they started to stroke Diego's arm and cupping his face. Jaime was practically seating in the middle of the front seats, since he didn't stop bothering Diego through the short trip to his apartment.

Divya and Jaime were left alone the moment Diego went to the bathroom. Jaime was scrolling in his phone when he dropped it in his lap and a devil smile broke in his face. “Divya, dear, I assume you know how Diego is the least photogenic person on this earth” with Divya's nod, Jaime continued. “So, I propose that we can have this competition. Whoever takes the funniest picture of my beloved brother wins”

“Sounds interesting. What does the winner get?” 

“The sheer satisfaction of winning and an absolutely wonderfully embarrassing photo of dearest Diego” Jaime answered, leaning back in his chair with a grin on his face of a sibling planning on doing something to annoy their older, responsible brother.

Divya nodded before going “you’re on” just as Diego came back, completely unaware of the conversation that had just taken place and what was about to unfold. They spent time catching up, a conversation Divya felt like she was intruding on and made a move to leave the brothers alone to talk, but was stopped by Diego pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her gently. Jaime groaned, sliding down into his chair. “Is this how I'm going to be spending Christmas? Watching you two being all cute and lovey dovey?” he asked.

The response was Diego giving him the middle finger as he cupped Divya's face and pulled her down for a kiss. Jaime, despite his moaning didn't mind at all that he'd be third Wheeling a very loved up couple. He'd seen how heartbroken Diego had been when Cristina had vanished without word or trace and how the toxic relationship with Zara had broken his brother. Diego deserved to be with someone who returned all the love he had to give and more, and Diego had found that person in Divya. Not to mention that she didn't seem at phased by Diego's facial scar. Diego had admitted to Jaime that he thought it would scare people away, and no one would want to be seen with him because of it. But Divya had loved him, scar or no scar and had made Diego love the scar than ran across his cheek.

Eventually it was time for food. Diego had gone of to cook with the other two insisting on helping, not that Diego would hear of it. “You are guests here. I will not hear of you helping” he said in a voice that made Jaime and Divya know that there was no point arguing or trying to convince Diego otherwise. So instead they stayed at the kitchen to keep him company. Divya offered words of encouragement and Jaime was giving a running commentary that made them both laugh. Jaime's humor was something that Diego had missed a lot when Jaime had been forced to go on the run.

Once Diego had finished cooking, they sat down and ate the Asado he'd made for them and laughed, joked and Jaime and Divya made the effort to get to know each other better, something Diego was pleased about: that his brother and girlfriend seemed to be getting along and we're making the effort with each other. They were the two most important people in his life and it would have been terrible if they hadn't got on.

When they had finished eating and Diego had done the washing up (the other two had offered to help but he was having none of it) they put all the presents under the tree waiting to be opened at midnight and set about keeping themselves entertained until then, giving both Divya and Jaime plenty of opportunities to take embarrassing photos of Diego for the competition that Jaime had created.

At one point during the night, it seemed the day had caught up with Diego and he fell asleep on the sofa. Jaime, not wanting to miss an opportunity, suggested they play human buckaroo with them alternating placing things on the sleeping Shadowhunter. They managed to put several cushions, books, a bin, some things from Diego's kitchen and a variety of Christmas decorations on Diego before he woke up (but Jaime had managed to take the winning photo moments before everything had fallen to the floor. Watching both Divya and Jaime fall about laughing, Diego couldn't bring himself to be angry.

Midnight came and after the traditional toast they started opening presents. Jaime had given Divya some really elegant earrings which she was delighted with, and she'd given him a leather jacket which thankfully was a perfect fit, and having put it on, Jaime had exclaimed he was never taking it off. Jaime's present to Diego was a really ugly Christmas jumper that made Diego wince, and a breakfast recipe book, for his “obsession with Breakfast”. In return, Diego had gotten his younger brother a survival kit and some decent clothes.

Diego had gotten Divya a photo album full of photos from their relationship so far and it took all of Divya's willpower not to cry due to how sweet it was. It did win him a kiss and had Jaime not coughed they would have forgotten he was there and simply just made out for what would end up being an eternity. Divya had gotten Diego a weekend away as a date which Diego was absolutely thrilled about. Thankfully all three of them were happy with the presents they had received.

Once the presets had been opened, Divya put some music on and insisted that they danced. Jaime was more than happy to oblige but Diego needed some persuading, meaning that Jaime and Divya grabbed his arms and pulled him up. Despite himself Diego joined in, even though he wasn't very good. It was definitely the best Christmas the three if them had ever had.


End file.
